Zoey's Witch
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: AU After being abandoned at Whispering Oaks by the others Zoey sets out on her own to find a way to New Orleans, but things don't exactly go as planned. Zoey/OC Witch Femslash
1. Chapter 1: Abandonment

**Zoey's Witch**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Left 4 Dead**

**Zoey**

**Witch**

**Coach **

**Nick **

**Ellis**

**AU**

_**After being abandoned at Whispering Oaks by the others Zoey sets out on her own to find a way to New Orleans, but things don't exactly go as planned. **__Zoey/OC Witch Femslash_

**Part 1: Abandonment**

"No, wait! I'm still down here, don't leave me!" Zoey screamed, but it was too late, the helicopter was already taking off and was soon out of sight.

Zoey's eyes filled with tears as she took aim with her AK-47 and fired at the approaching Boomer before running through the horde, Zoey dodged Infected left and right as she made her way back through the carnival towards the Safe Room, just as Zoey was about to reach the Safe Room she heard a Tank coming towards her. Zoey had a feeling that she was going to die.

Zoey quickly took cover behind a car and prayed that it didn't see her, Zoey held her breath as the Tank lumbered past the car where Zoey was hiding. Suddenly Zoey heard an all too familiar sound that made her blood turn cold - A Witch's sobs, and they coming from somewhere close by. Zoey shouldered her AK and drew her Magnum, she peeked around the car but didn't see the Witch, just then Zoey saw a car sailing through the air towards her, Zoey quickly sprinted away from the car where she was hiding.

Zoey's ribs burned as she ran for her life, she saw a sevice station ahead of her. Zoey pushed herself to run faster, she made it to the door and dove inside and kicked the door shut. Then Zoey found a crowbar and wedged it in the door to bar it.

Zoey sighed as she slid to the floor and leaned against the door, Zoey wiped the sweat from her face.

Zoey looked around the room, she saw two first-aid kits, an M-16, a baseball bat, and a Combat Rifle. Zoey grabbed the Medkits and the Combat Rifle, Zoey then reloaded her Magnum. Just then Zoey heard the Witch's sobs again, only they were closer now. Zoey tried not to panic, Zoey knew that she couldn't use her flashlight so she just trusted her natural night vision to aid her.

Zoey moved silenly through the gas station, she found some cookies, bread that was still edible, along with a couple of cans of sodas and a discarded backpack, Zoey quickly loaded up her supplies before continuing her search for the Witch. Zoey walked past the office and saw the Witch kneeling in front of the desk sobbing, Zoey felt bad for the Infected, who knows what horrors that girl experienced before she transformed.

Zoey's thoughts were interrupted when the Witch looked up and screamed at Zoey. The Witch rammed the door and easily destroyed it, Zoey was so frightened that she dropped her Magnum and began to backpedal away from the enraged Infected, the Witch pounced on Zoey and straddled her. The undead woman raised her left claw poised to strike Zoey down when Zoey looked at the Witch's tattered clothes and saw her name tag was still attached to her shirt. It read: Lori

"Lori." Zoey whispered. The Witch stopped her attack with her claw inches from Zoey's head, then the Witch quickly scurried away from Zoey into a corner and began wimpering, Zoey got to her feet and grabbed her Magnum and holstered it before carefully approaching the Witch.

"Lori, are you hurt? Will you show me where so I can fix it?" Zoey asked, hoping she wasn't signing her death warrant. Zoey saw that Lori's left thigh had a bullet hole in it and was bleeding out slowly, no doubt causing her a great deal of pain. Zoey looked around and found some tweezers, she then carefully laid Lori down on her back, then Zoey gave Lori an empty bottle to squeeze if the pain was too much for her to take.

Zoey took a deep breath to calm her nerves and steady her hand, she slowly reached down into Lori's thigh and easily removed the bullet without causing any pain to Lori, then Zoey took off her backpack and opened it, Zoey pulled out one of the first-aid kits she had found and wrapped up Lori's left thigh.

The Infected girl was so happy to have the bullet out of her leg that she hugged Zoey tightly, Zoey smiled through the pain, happy that she wasn't dead right now. Zoey had known that Witches were powerful, but she made sure that she'd never forget how strong Lori was. After a while Lori released Zoey from her hug and laid her head down on Zoey's lap and closed her eyes, Zoey smiled as she leaned against a stack of dusty boxes and shut her eyes herself. Zoey and Lori slept peacefully through the night in the safety of the gas station.


	2. Chapter 2: Lori's Rage

**Chapter 2 : Lori's Rage**

Zoey awoke to the sound of a horrible, inhuman scream. She sat up and looked around for Lori, Zoey saw Lori huddled up in a corner on her knees sobbing painfully.

"Lori, what is wrong?" Zoey asked as she knelt down beside Lori. Lori turned to Zoey and pointed at her shirt where a name tag would have been, Zoey understood instantly what Lori wanted to know.

"My name?" Zoey asked. Lori nodded slowly, Zoey gave Lori a warm smile.

"My name is Zoey." Zoey said softly.

"Zo...ey, Zoey... f-freind." Lori said in broken speech.

"Good job, Lori." Zoey said as she hugged Lori gently, Lori gave Zoey a lopsided grin.

Lori and Zoey left the gas staion together, Zoey stayed in front of Lori. They came to the mouth of an alley, Zoey saw a Hunter, a Boomer, a Smoker, and a Spitter. Zoey looked around and saw a molotov and a pipe bomb, she grabbed the molotov and threw it, then Zoey picked up the pipe bomb. The molotov's flames spread to the Boomer first igniting and exploding it, the Hunter, Spitter, and Smoker were all killed by the Boomer's explosion, Zoey and Lori hurried down the alley towards a burned out diner, just then Zoey heard the thunderous footsteps of a Tank, Lori growled quietly. The Tank charged the diner where Zoey and Lori were, Lori managed to dodge the Tank, but Zoey wasn't as lucky.

She was knocked into the back of the diner by the Tank, Zoey slammed her back hard against the wall.

Lori became enraged when she saw the Tank knock Zoey further into the diner, she screamed and charged the Tank, Lori slashed at the Tank's chest, legs, and arms. The Tank fell to its knees, Lori thrusts her right claw into the Tank's chest and tore out its heart.

"Zoey!" Lori wailed, thinking that Zoey was dead, Lori sank to her knees and sobbed loudly.

Zoey was still dizzy as she stumbled to her feet, her head was spinning and she had to use the wall as a guide to get back to where Lori and the Tank were, she didn't hear the Tank anymore. The only sound Zoey heard was Lori's painful wails and sobs, Zoey leaned against the doorway clutching her left side.

"You killed the Tank, Lori?" Zoey asked. Lori spun around, she smiled when she saw Zoey standing there, tears of joy formed in Lori's red eyes.

Zoey slowly made her way over to Lori and fell into her arms, Lori held onto Zoey tightly.

"C...can we l-leave now, Z-Zoey?" Lori asked.

"Sure thing, Lori." Zoey said as she ran her fingers through Lori's hair, Lori let out a happy growl.

"L-love... Z-Zoey." Lori whispered, Lori's sudden confession surprised Zoey.

"I love you too, Lori." Zoey replied.

As they were leaving the diner Coach, Nick, and Ellis ran into the diner, guns drawn.

"Get away from her!" Nick yelled as he pointed his M-16 at Lori, who growled at him.

"No! Don't shoot her!" Zoey said before she jumped in front of Lori.

"Why are you protecting that Witch?!" Nick yelled.

"I-I love Lori and I won't let any of you kill her!" Zoey yelled before she drew her Magnum and pointed it at Nick. "Lori saved my life, which is better than what you all did! I owe Lori my life, so the only way any of you are killing Lori is if you go through me." Zoey said sternly.

"You love her? She's a monster, Zoey! She'll kill you the first chance she gets." Coach said angrily. Lori laid her head on Zoey's right shoulder and whimpered quietly.

"Just leave us alone." Zoey sighed, "We'll find our own way to safety." Zoey said sharply.

"That's fine by us, don't get killed following your Infected girlfriend into a dark warehouse." Ellis drawled. Zoey scoffed and rolled her eyes at Ellis.

Nick, Coach, and Ellis left the destroyed diner, Zoey felt Lori gently squeeze her shoulder, Zoey holstered her Magnum and turned around and hugged Lori, who whined a little while Zoey gently stroked Lori's hair.

"Shh... It's okay now sweetheart, the bad men are gone now." Zoey cooed.

"Sc-scared." Lori stammered.

"Of Nick and the others?" Zoey asked. Lori nodded slowly, Zoey reached up and wiped the tears from Lori's eyes.

"I promise to keep you safe, Lori." Zoey said. T-thank you, Z-Zoey." Lori replied.

Zoey leaned in and kissed Lori gently on the lips. Lori picked Zoey up as their kiss continued, Zoey wrapped her legs around Lori's waist, Lori walked over to a mattress in the middle of the floor. Lori laid Zoey down on the mattress. Just then Zoey heard a booming roar, Zoey jumped to her feet and grabbed her Magnum.

Zoey looked out the shattered windows of the diner, she saw a horde of Infected coming at her and Lori. Zoey saw a Charger rush ahead of the other Infected and plow through the building, both Zoey and Lori both dodged the Charger's attack. Lori lunged at the Charger from behind and thrusts her left claw through the larger Infected's back and out of its abdomen.

The Charger fell to its knees before collapsing to the ground, dead. Zoey was busy shooting Infected with her Magnum, suddenly a Jockey jumped over three other Infected trying to get to Zoey, but Lori intercepted the Jockey by decapitating it with her claws.

Through their combined efforts Zoey and Lori managed to kill the entire horde.

**Later...**

Zoey and Lori hurried into the Safe Room at the fairgrounds, they were both exhausted from their battle with the horde, Zoey sealed the door before falling to her knees in a mix of pain and weariness. Lori was at Zoey's side in a flash, on her knees whimpering in fear thinking that her Human companion and lover had been injured.

Zoey looked up at Lori with tired, loving eyes and smiled at her.

"I'm ok Lori, I'm just tired from all the fighting." Zoey whispered, Lori seemed to understand Zoey's words and gave her another lopsided grin, which was quickly becoming her trademark. Zoey reached up and gently stroked Lori's face, Lori grasped Zoey's hand and kissed it gently before rubbing her face against it a second time.

"You're just too cute." Zoey said before she pulled Lori into a warm embrace, Lori purred happily in Zoey's arms as the pair moved to the futon that in the corner facing the door, Zoey undressed herself and Lori before folding out the bed and climbing into it, Lori quickly followed suit and wrapped her arms around Zoey.

"Goodnight, my love." Zoey whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Lori's lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Humans Can Be Monsters Too

**Chapter 3: Humans Can Be Mosters Too**

The next morning Zoey and Lori got up before dawn, got dressed and left the Safe Room to explore the fairgrounds, Zoey found a weapons stash which included a hunting rifle, an automatic shotgun, and a sub-machine gun equipped with a silencer. Zoey picked up the sub-machine gun before leving the Safe Room with Lori.

Meanwhile...

Nick, Ellis, and Coach watched as the Hunter, Witch, and Spitter all fell to the ground in a tangled heap in front of them.

"I'm killing everything that's not Human and that no good Zoey too!" he yelled.

"Come on Nick, cut Zoey a break..." Ellis said trailing off, he cleared his throat as he prepared to continue talking.

"Zoey just lost Rochelle, or did you forget that?" Ellis said.

"Ro was a fool for throwing her life away when she saved Zoey from that Boomer." Nick replied smugly.

"Rochelle and Zoey loved each other Nick, and that just burned you up inside, but even though Rochelle is dead Zoey still doesn't want you. She'd risk her life with a Witch instead of being with you." Coach said with a laugh.

"Well, I hope Zoey is happy with her new "love"." Nick said smugly.

Coach and Ellis both sigh in frustration and prayed that Zoey was still alive and safe.

Meanwhile, Zoey raised her Uzi at the Smoker that was strangling Lori from a nearby rooftop, Zoey took quick aim and unleashed a barrage of bullets on the Infected. The Smoker exploded in a plume of green smoke.

Zoey ran over and caught Lori in her arms before she hit the ground. Zoey gently stroked Lori's face with her left hand. "Lori, are you ok? Please open your eyes." Zoey pleaded, Lori didn't move and Zoey thought she was dead. Zoey sobbed quietly and pulled Lori close to her, still in tears.

"Oh Lori, I'm so sorry, I failed you. I said that I'd keep you safe, but I couldn't protect you when it mattered the most." Zoey sobbed.

Just then Lori let out a weak whine and opened her eyes. "Z-Zoey." Lori whispered.

Zoey gasped and helped Lori sit up, then she hugged Lori tightly as the tears she'd been holding in finally came out.


	4. Chapter 4: Zoey's Chance At Happiness

**Chapter 4: Zoey's Chance At Happiness**

"Oh Lori, you're ok." Zoey said as she laid her head on the Infected's right shoulder, Lori stroked Zoey's hair gently before she wiped away Zoey's tears.

"N-no tears for me, Zoey." Lori said.

"Why not, Lori?" Zoey asked with a confused look on her face.

"Man in white was right, I'm a horrible monster that has killed many people. I don't deserve your love, Zoey."

Zoey smiled warmly at Lori and reached up and cupped Lori's face in her hands and kissed her lips gently.

"Lori, you risked your life for me several times, so you ARE deserving of my love. And you're not a monster... not to me." Zoey replied.

"You're the only person who treats me like I'm still H-Human, I'm so grateful for that." Lori said as she and Zoey stood up. Then they headed for a nearby barn, when Zoey and Lori entered the barn Zoey saw an Infected clown stumbling around aimlessly. Zoey crouched and aimed her Uzi at the Infected and fired. The zombie's head exploded and the rest of the body slumpted to the ground.

Zoey smiled at her handiwork as she and Lori headed towards the rooftops, just then-.

BAM! Zoey and Lori both spin around and see Nick pointing a pistol at Lori, Zoey quickly jumped in front of her beloved Witch.

"Move Zoey! Don't make me shoot you." Nick growled.

Lori growled from behind Zoey, she wanted nothing more than to get the chance to tear his throat out.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Lori, leave us alone Nick." Zoey said with a groan, Zoey turned around and hugged Lori.

"Come on Lori, let's go." Zoey said.

"You're not leaving here, at least not alive." Nick said coldly, he pointed the gun at Lori. When Zoey saw this she pushed Lori out of the way just as Nick pulled the trigger. Lori's eyes went wide in shock as she watched Zoey fall down from being shot, Lori screamed at Nick and charged at him with her talons out ready to kill him. Suddenly a Hunter's shriek made Lori stop her attack and hurry back over to guard Zoey, it was at that moment that a Hunter jumped out of the shadows and pounced on Nick.

Lori picked Zoey up and carried her out of the Safe Room, Lori looked back and smiled, Lori was elated to see Nick get mauled by the Hunter even though she had wanted to be the one who took Nick's life Lori was more than happy to watch the Hunter enjoy its kill.


	5. Chapter 5: Zoey's Desire

**Chapter 5: I Want To Be A Witch Too**

Lori managed to reach the Safe Room inside the Tunnel Of Love, Lori looked down at Zoey, the pained expression on Zoey's face broke Lori's heart.

_'I have to save Zoey, I love her too much to lose her.' _Lori thought as she got down on her knees in front of Zoey. Using one of her talons Lori entered Zoey's shoulder as gently as she could. Zoey winced at the slight pain she felt from the presence of Lori's finger, Lori slowly extracted the bullet from Zoey's shoulder.

Once the bullet was out Lori went over to where Zoey's backpack was lying and opened it. Lori took out the first-aid kit that Zoey still had, when Lori returned to Zoey she saw the Hunter that had killed Nick on its knees beside Zoey caressing her face and hair.

Lori growled at the Hunter, who looked up at Lori with blood red eyes. "You can not have that girl, Hunter." Lori said as she set the first-aid kit down.

"Calm yourself Witch, I have no intention of eating Zoey, I was only looking after her while you were gone." the Hunter replied in a woman's voice. Zoey opened her eyes and sat up at the sound of the female Hunter's voice.

"R-Rochelle?" Zoey asked in a whisper.

"Yes Zoey, it's me." Rochelle replied, Zoey smiled as tears burst from her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry for getting you killed Rochelle, please find it in your heart to forgive me." Zoey pleaded.

"I don't blame you for my death, Zoey. Nick pushed you out in front of him and I knew that I had to act or you would've been killed." Rochelle said as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Thank you, Rochelle." Zoey said. Just then-.

"Hey honey, these two friends of yours?" a second female voice asked from the shadows behind Rochelle, who smiled.

"Only the Human girl baby, this is Zoey." Rochelle said to second female Hunter that walked up beside Rochelle.

"Ah, so you're Zoey? Rochelle talks about you all the time." Linda said, making Zoey blush. Lori slowly eased up behind Zoey and hugged her from behind, as if she was afraid of the two Hunters.

"And who is this, Zoey?" Rochelle asked, nodding towards Lori.

"Oh this is Lori, she's my girlfriend. She saved me from a Tank." Zoey said, she suddenly felt Lori nuzzle against her back. "I-I am pleased to meet you both." Lori said shyly.

"Same here, Lori." Linda said, smiling at Lori.

All of a sudden-. "Mommy! Mommy! That Spitter is after me again!" a little Huntress screamed as she ran over to Rochelle and wrapped her small arms around Rochelle's waist.

"It's going to be ok sweetie." Rochelle said soothingly, Zoey looked around quickly for a weapon, she saw a katana lying on a bench near a picnic table with an automatic shotgun on it.

Zoey ran over and picked up the sword by the hilt , then she hurried over to the table and scooped up the shotgun.

"Lori, take them into the Safe Room." Zoey said as she loaded the shotgun.

"All right Zoey, be careful." Lori said, obviously worried for her lover's safety. She hugged Zoey before taking Rochelle and her family into the Safe Room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zoey waited for the Spitter that had been chasing Rochelle's daughter, the Spitter came around the corner and saw Zoey.

**Inside The Safe Room...**

Mina, Linda and Rochelle's pup watched the Human girl prepare to fight the Spitter.

"Mommy, are all Humans brave like that one?" Mina asked. "No Mina sweetie, Zoey isn't like most people I knew before the Infection hit, we survived so much together before a Boomer attacked me and your Mother found me on the highway close to death." Rochelle explained to her daughter.

"Momma turned you into a Huntress?" Mina asked quietly.

"Yes Mina, then two months later Linda proposed to me and we were married. Then six months later we mated and had you." Lori watched Rochelle and Linda's interaction with Mina and couldn't help but but want the same thing for herself and Zoey. Suddenly the sound of two shotgun blasts tear through the cool night air. All eyes turn to outside.

"Zoey." Lori whispered.

Several tense moments pass, then the door to the Safe Room opened and Zoey walked inside smiling.

"That Spitter won't be bothering your daughter anymore, Rochelle, Linda." Zoey said, Mina jumped up and ran across the room to Zoey and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Zoey." Mina said, Zoey smiled as she gently ran hands through the small Huntress' dark hair which made Mina purr affectionately. Seeing Mina behave like that with a Human she'd just met amazed Linda and Rochelle.

After thanking Zoey again Linda and Rochelle took Mina home to their den.

"Wow, you really won the little one over, Zoey." Lori said with a smile.

"I've always had a way with kids, Lori babe." Zoey replied.

"I-I always wanted to have kids, but I never got the chance." Lori said sadly. Zoey pulled Lori into a loving embrace, Lori sighed as she laid her head on Zoey's right shoulder,

"Turn me into a Witch, Lori."

"Wh-what?" Lori asked, bewildered at Zoey's request.

"I want you to turn me into a Witch, Lori." Zoey repeated.

"Why Zoey?" Lori asked.

"I'm Human right now Lori, I can age and die, but not if I'm a Witch like you. And..." Zoey trailed off.

"And what, Zoey?" Lori said.

"So that you can have the family you've always wanted."

"What are you talking about, Zoey?" Lori asked.

"If I'm a Witch too, we can mate and have a baby together, please Lori. I want you to be happy... with me."

"You'd do that for me, Zoey?" Zoey smiled and kissed Lori lightly on the lips.

"Of course baby, I love you." Zoey said with conviction.


End file.
